Give Me a Chance
by TalesGameSeriesLover
Summary: Beast Boy suddenly wants to get to know Raven more. Will a friendship bloom or will Raven dislike BB even more?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey! TalesGameSeriesLover here! This came to me while I was in school so, yeah. Hope you like it! This is my first fanfic so I need all the help I can get! All criticism will be very helpful so please R&R! (By the way, this is really short so just a heads up.)Enjoy!**

**-TalesGameSeriesLover:3**

**Summary: BB suddenly wants to get to know Raven. Will a friendship bloom, or will Raven dislike Beast Boy even more?**

Give Me a Chance

It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, birds sang their songs, and the Teen Titans had just saved Jump City again.

Robin and Starfire sat at the counter, Cyborg, went into the kitchen, Raven went to her room, and Beast Boy sat arms and legs sprawled out over the couch.

"Whew," Beast Boy said wiping some sweat off of his face. "Dude, you guys left me behind again." Cyborg opened the fridge, "You're out of shape BB," He pulled a big steak out of the fridge. "Maybe if you quit eating that goop and eat some meat you wouldn't have those noodles for arms and legs," Cyborg said devouring his steak in one bite.

Beast Boy sat up and pointed an accusing finger at Cyborg, "Dude, no way I'm eating that!" Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg, "And I am totally in shape, see?" Beast Boy held up his arm and flexed it. There was a tiny bump on his arm. "BAHHAHHAAA!" Cyborg was on the floor laughing. Starfire stood up and floated over to Beast Boy, "Perhaps the muscle in your arm has not yet developed." Robin walked over and stood next to Starfire, "Well, you could use a work out once in a while." Beast Boy drooped his arms, a dark aura surrounding him. "Fine," Beast Boy said grumbling to himself, walking over to the workout room.

While Beast Boy walked towards the workout room, he passed by Raven's room. He walked right past it and then backed up. He could hear something coming from her room.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," Raven chanted over and over again. "Huh," Beast Boy said. He decided to knock on the door.

"Raven," Beast Boy knocked on her door. "Raven, watcha doing?" Before Beast Boy could knock again, the door slid open, and Raven appeared with her hood up.

"What," Raven had a dark look on her face. Beast Boy took a step back and then took a step forward, "Watcha doing?" Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm meditating," she said quickly. "Are we done now?" Beast Boy looked down at his feet, "Uhh, can I meditate with you?" His question was unsure and his face was obvious with worry."Why?" Raven asked with a confused look on her face. "Just wanted to get to know you more," Beast Boy said lifting his head up. "You're always cooped up in your room; I just want to get to know you more."

Beast Boy always wanted to know more about Raven. He's always wanted to be friends with her. He just never had the chance, and thought this was the perfect time.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You don't even know how to do it Beast Boy." "Maybe you should go hang out with Cyborg and play video games." Beast Boy looked her in the eye, "Why won't you let me get to know you?" "Why would you want to get to know me anyway?" Raven said obviously annoyed that she hasn't gone back to meditating yet. Beast Boy had a look of hurt in his eyes, "Why won't you just give me a chance?" And with that Beast Boy walked down the hallway, soon running to his room. In his head he kept repeating, "Why won't she give me a chance?"

**Well I guess I'll make this into a two chapter story. I figured this is a good place to leave off. This would be a sad story if I just left it like this. But alas I cannot, for I am not that mean; and besides, I like this couple. So please click that lovely button down there and leave a review! **

**-TalesGameSeriesLover:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So I finally decided to update. It's probably going to be short again, so bear with me. Remember: all criticism will be taken; so please, please, please leave a review. I always like to know what I'm doing wrong, and what I need to do to get better. So please R&R! If you don't I'll cry! T-T Enjoy! (By the way, thanks HedgehogLover0100 for my first review ever!) **

**-TalesGameSeriesLover: 3**

After Beast Boy had run off, Raven just stood there staring at the wall. Finally, after a few minutes of just staring at the wall, Raven closed the door and went to lie on her bed.

"What was I thinking?" Raven thought, annoyed that she rejected Beast Boy as coldly as she did. The truth was that she's always wanted to get to know Beast Boy as well. She just never had a chance, and when it comes up, she turns him down instead of taking up his offer.

Raven finally decided to go to him. "He's probably sulking in his room," Raven muttered opening her door and entering the hallway. She walked down the hallways of the Titan Tower until she reached his room. Now it was her turn to knock on the door.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, knocking three times. "Beast Boy, I need to talk to you." And before she could knock again, the door opened partially and Beast Boy's head peeked through, "What do you want?" Raven thought for a moment, what did she want? Oh yeah, that's right, she wanted to take up his offer. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Raven mumbled looking away. "What?" Beast Boy asked. Raven tried again, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." "I can't hear you; can you speak a little louder?" Beast Boy asked, leaning closer so he could hear. Raven, more annoyed, repeated, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." "What?" Beast Boy asked again. Suddenly, Raven popped. "I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY!" Raven yelled towering over Beast Boy. Raven continued, "And if you want to meditate with me you can." Beast Boy smiled, "Really?" Raven sighed, "Yes Beast Boy you can."

Beast Boy's door opened fully, and he came out and hugged her. "Thanks Raven," Beast Boy said. Raven was a little shocked, and asked, "For what?" Beast Boy chuckled, "For giving me a chance." For a minute Raven just stood there, but then smiled and hugged Beast Boy back. "You're welcome," she said closing her eyes. Beast Boy released her.

"So; what are we going to do first," Raven asked. Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows with a mischievous look on his face, "Eat tofu bacon!" Raven groaned and Beast Boy took her hand and pulled her down the hall. "Woohoo," Raven said sarcastically. And the two spent the rest of the day together, doing things each of them liked.

**So how'd you like it? Very short chapters, I know, but I'm working on it. Well, this is officially the end of my first fanfic. Hopefully I'll write more on BBxRae but for now I'm going to try and do a fanfic on something else. Like I said, all criticism will be taken; so please click that button that says review and you will make my day!**

**-TalesGameSeriesLover:3 **


End file.
